Second Story
by AyanaRin
Summary: Lloyd was thought to have died during the fight with Melbu Frama as he obtained the power of the god of destruction. But what if he survived by some unknown miracle? What if Dart found him one day? Are they friend's or foe's. What's does the future hold and how/why did Lloyd survive? R


**Story is fan made all rite's belong to their original owner's.**

**Thank's to : Angel de la muerute , Rasha the Dark Uchiha ,Dragonduval , Final fantasy lover 121 , Taiyouka assassin , Seif114 , Euraika , Team Eric Sookie , Dan Benner ,Claude16 , Magis666 , Saiyen epicness , Sexy blue eyed devil's , Shara731 , Ebony Redgrave and ninja wolf 95.**

* * *

**The legend of dragoon - Second Story**

**Chapter one : Reunited.**

* * *

**It had been about five year's sence the god of destruction supposedly killed me. I thought I had died as well ;but I awoke in a cave ,I looked out and I saw that I was in a snow field.** **I tried to get up but I felt a hand on my shoulder."You should stay down..." I heard a female voice say.**  
**I didn't listen to her warning and I tried to get up anyway. I felt a sharp pain in my leg ,I then realized that m leg was broken. I grunted in pain.**  
**"Lloyd! I told you not to move!" "How do you know my name?" I asked. "You don't remember me?" She asked back.**  
**I managed to turn over and I looked at the girl. She was beautiful ,she had long white hair ,blue eye's ,and she was dressed in thin blue top armor and a white skirt with knee high blue boot's. She was obviously a Wingly as well. ****I had to think for a minute ,but then I remembered her from my childhood. "Keirra?" ****She smiled. "I haven't seen you in hundred's of year's." I stated. ****"Yes I know..and I find you in the shape you were in."**

**~ Present day. ~**

**I was badly injured back then ,not only was my leg broken but I also had a deep gash in my arm.**  
**Ironically she was repairing me again. ****"Will you hold still ,Lloyd?" She asked ,frustrated with my twitching. "I am." I lied. ****She stopped bandaging my leg and glared at me. "Really...?" ****I slightly laughed. "Sorry." I replied. She finished wrapping my leg and she helped me up. We headed out into town. ****Of course we were in Lohan ,I had just won the entrance round in the tournament. Sence the calm came more then just human's were fighting now it was human's ,Winglies ,and the countless other species that came out of hiding five year's ago. The one that I had recently fought was known as Seishin. ****Seishin are being's that look transparent ,they are referred to as ghost's a lot. ****I almost expected to see Dart sometime today or within the next week of elimination's before the final round. ****But as fate would have it I saw him today ,It was as me and Kierra were headed toward on of the restaurant's in town she was helping me walk because I couldn't walk so good myself ;I was even having trouble limping. ****I saw them standing at the town entrance ,It was Dart ,Shana ,Meru ,and Miranda. They all seemed different ,of course it has been five year's. ****Dart now wore less armor ,he no longer had armor on his arm's or shoulder's and his hair layed down farther ;he was still wearing red. ****Shana no longer kept her hair tied back ,she wore a white shirt her collar going to her the top of her breast's and she wore short white short's. ****Meru had a small braid in her hair on the left side ,she wore a light blue alf shirt and a short blue skirt. She had knee high dark blue boot's on. And as for ****Miranda she looked a lo t like Shana except she had a warrior's dress on.  
****I suppose you're wondering what me and Kierra look like ...well , ****Kierra is a beautiful girl despite her age. ****She wear's a white blue sleeveless jacket and a white skirt with tall blue boot's. She has long silver hair (as all winglies do) and she has the most beautiful blue eye's. ****Me..well I haven't changed much my hair is longer slightly over my left eye still wearing my traditional Black and silver clothes.**

**Anyway ,Dart looked over at us and he **was shocked** ,of course he didn't know that I was alive. He began to walk toward's me and Kierra. "Lloyd?" He asked in disbelief. I halfway looked at him ,"What?"** **He stared at me for the longest time ,about ten minute's of the awkward silence he **final** asked. "How did you survive?"** **I really didn't know what to tell him ,I didn't even know as I mentioned earlier I woke up to Kierra mending my wound's. So I just decided to tell him the truth. "I don't know." I answered , no emotion showing through."I woke up in her arm's." I continued glancing at Kierra ,hoping she knew something. She looked back at me shyly , "I-I just found you on the ground near Elluria." ****"Elluria? Where's that?" Shana asked. "You wouldn't know about it sence you're human." Kierra answered. ****"But I thought that Elluria was destroyed." Meru questioned her. "Well ,it was attacked but not destroyed ,My father and my grandfather have been sealing the gate for awhile ,once you got out you couldn't get back in even if you were a wingly." ****Dart looked at me "So what are you doing here?" ****"I'd imagen it's for the same reason you're here." I replied with a grin.**

**~ A while later. ~ **

**That night I was standing on the balcony Meru was on my right side sitting on it staring down at the people. "Do you think if I jumped down it would scare people?" ****I chuckled some ,"possibly ,They're still not used to us." I said ,somewhat smiling. ****"Lloyd do I know you from somewhere?" She asked me. "What do you mean?" I asked.** **"Well it just seem's that I met you when I was a kid or something." ****I started to walk inside ,I felt better after being treated with the ray's of light ,I still wasn't 100 % though. "You may have ,I've been a lot of place's."****She got down and began to follow me ,"How old are you anyway?"** **I glanced at her and smiled ,"I'm nearing my eleventh hundred year."**

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


End file.
